l'amour est aveugle
by Beby Vee
Summary: It's about love. Jangan dengarkan kata mereka. Cukup lihat aku, karena aku akan menyempurnakan dirimu... Kaisoo/GS (Fanfic collab with Kazekagelaxy)
1. Chapter 1

**B** **e** **by Vee x Kazekage** **L** **axy**

 **KAISOO Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Summary : It's about love. Jangan dengarkan kata mereka. Cukup lihat aku, karena aku akan menyempurnakan dirimu... Kaisoo/GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Plakkk~**_

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sekali lagi bagaimana gadis didepannya ini menamparnya untuk kesekian kalinya didepan umum. Karna sudah biasa, bahkan rasa malunya sudah terlanjur hilang. Bisikan serta suara bising-bising orang-orang disekitarnya dia abaikan begitu saja. Sekali lagi, dia sudah terbiasa.

Ditolehkannya lagi kepalanya untuk menatap gadis mungil bermata bulat yang kini memandangnya dingin.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu kali ini."

Gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu mendengus, dia sudah merasa muak dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari lelaki tinggi didepannya.

"Kali ini apa lagi Park Chanyeol?" gadis itu berbicara pelan-pelan seolah mengejek lelaki didepannya.

"Apa kau akan berkata jika dia adalah rekan bisnismu? Teman wanitamu? Atau sekertarismu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sendiri diam, dia enggan menjawab karena Kyungsoo terlihat meremehkannya.

"Ya dia memang teman wanitaku."

"Tsk," Kyungsoo mendecih, diliriknya jalang dibelakang kekasihnya yang memakai pakaian bewarna merah dengan bagaian dada terumbar dengan murah, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang terpoles lipstick merah menyala. Cih.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya Kyungsoo percayalah." Yakin Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi bersalah. Gadis itu mendekat kearah Chanyeol lalu mengusap pipi bekas tangannya tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin percaya kepadamu." Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol lalu menyeringai. "Tapi aku bukan gadis bodoh yang bisa kau bodohi begitu saja dengan mulut manismu. Terlebih ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau bermain dibelakangku. Jadi... mari kita akhiri, aku sudah terlalu muak denganmu."

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan kekacauan yang telah dia buat. Bahkan dia hanya melambaikan tangannya saat Chanyeol memanggil-manggilnya. Lelaki tinggi itu juga mengejarnya, sayangnya Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam mobil sahabatnya.

"Tertangkap basah lagi?" tanya sahabat Kyungsoo sembari mengemudikan mobilnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan duduk diam disebelahnya.

"Apa kau patah hati Soo?"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. "Omong kosong macam apa itu Sehun? Apa kau sedang membuat lelucon denganku?"

Sahabat Kyungsoo yang bernama Sehun itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Bukankah biasanya seperti itu? Jika seseorang melihat kekasihnya berselingkuh."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya mungkin orang lain. Tapi yang jelas itu bukan aku. Lagi pula aku bersyukur dengan begitu aku memiliki alasan untuk lepas dari sitiang bodoh itu."

"Wah, lihat siapa yang berbicara?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar sindiran yang diucapkan oleh Sehun, setelahnya keduanya terdiam, menikamati keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tersadar ketika dilampu merah Sehun membelokkan mobilnya ke kiri padahal seharusnya mereka ke arah kanan jika ingin pulang.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Mencari bunga untuk Luhan Noona~"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia, padahal setahunya bunga-bunga malang itu hanya akan berakhir terlempar ke tong sampah.

.

.

.

"Tunggu disini, aku hanya akan mengambil bunga disana."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, memilih menuruti ucapan Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk berdiri dibagian depan kios bunga sedangkan sahabatnya itu masuk kedalam untuk membeli bunga.

Gadis itu berdiri sembari melihat-lihat bunga yang dipajang diluar, terlihat sangat cantik dan menarik membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecil karenanya.

Kyungsoo terus menyusuri untuk menikmati pemandangan bunga-bunga itu sampai atensinya harus teralihkan dengan seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan keranjang bunga dihadapannya. Matanya terpaku melihat betapa lihainya lelaki itu merangkai bunga-bunganya. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo kembali mengikis jaraknya untuk melihat lebih lebih dekat lelaki tersebut. Ketika ia semakin maju kedepan, gadis itu dibuat terkejut dengan suara pot bunga yang tanpa sengaja ia tendang. Gadis itu lantas panik dan saat kembali mengalihkan padangannya kedepan, matanya terkunci pada sepasang obsidian tajam namun memikat itu.

Keduanya memang terbatas dinding kaca sebagai pemisah namun tidak menghalangi keduanya untuk salin bertatapan. Namun fokus Kyungsoo yang menatap obsidian lelaki didepannya harus buyar tatkala sahabatnya itu sudah datang. Is, pengacau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun ketika mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri sembari melamun di dinding kaca.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menggeleng dan kembali mencari pemilik mata tajam tadi namun gadis itu harus berpuas diri ketika melihat siluet lelaki tadi yang berjalan kebelakang. Sedikit kecewa namun... ah sudahlah.

"Ayo pulang." Ucapnya kemudian mendahului Sehun untuk masuk ke mobil lelaki itu. Sedang Sehun sendiri hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berkata ketus kepadanya.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam keluarga Wu bisa dibilang cukup senyap. Hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring kaca, ke-empat anggota keluarga disana seolah enggan memulai untuk membuka suara. Mereka semua memilih untuk fokus kepada hidangan makan malam mereka, sampai suara si bungsu memecah keheningan itu.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mendorong piringnya yang telah kosong. Gadis cantik itu sudah hendak beranjak dari sana namun harus terhenti saat si kepala keluarga beruara.

"Ku dengar kau kembali mencoba membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Chanyeol. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dengan terpaksa kembali duduk dikursinya. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sudah tau kemana akhir dari percakapan ini karena dia sudah cukup sering berdebat dengan Ayahnya tentang masalah ini.

"Dia selingkuh dan aku tidak mau memiliki calon suami yang bermata kranjang."

Tuan Wu menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan ucapan putrinya. "Kau salah. Dia hanya rekan kerjanya, Chanyeol sudah menjelaskannya kepadaku tadi jadi jangan berlebihan."

Kyungsoo medengus bosan mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. Ia mengerti sekali dengan tabiat calon suaminya itu.

"Jadi dia mengadu lagi kepadamu? Dan aku juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk membedakan mana jalang mana rekan kerja. Jadi mari kita tutup pembicaraan kali ini."

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo beranjak dari ruang makan yang mulai memanas itu. Dia terlalu muak jika harus berlama-lama disana. Namun ia harus kembali berbalik karena ucapan Ayahnya.

"Ya, tapi kau dan Chanyeol tetap bertunangan. Tidak ada bantahan."

Kyungsoo berbalik, balas menatap Ayahnya dengan tajam. "Apa urusanmu dan apa hakmu mengatur hidupku?"

"Tentu aku berhak karena aku orangtuamu jadi turuti apa mauku Wu Kyungsoo."

Gadis itu menggeram marah dengan ucapan lelaki paruh baya didepannya. "Jangan panggil aku Wu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menjadi Wu karena namaku Do Kyungsoo bukan Wu Kyungsoo. Dan jangan belagak menjadi orangtuaku jika sebenarnya kau hanyalah Ayah tiriku. Jadi jangan atur hidupku. Permisi."

Gadis itu berbalik. Berjalan dengan langkah besar tanpa mengindahkan umpatan Ayah tirinya tentangnya, bahkan ia pun mengacuhkan panggilan dari ibu kandung serta kakak tirinya.

Kyungsoo sudah terlalu muak dengan keluarganya.

.

.

.

Siang yang terik saat Kyungsoo mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan perusahaan, helaan nafas kasar keluar dari celah bibirnya yang berbentuk hati, menahan perasaan kesal yang membuncah. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya memilih meninggalkan perusahaan lebih cepat, salah satunya adalah karna kehadiran Chanyeol. Ya, lelaki itu memang datang, terus membujuknya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tentang wanita simpanan itu hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman belaka, membuat Kyungsoo rasanya muak dan memilih pergi.

Cukup! Dia mulai merasa jengah dengan semua ini.

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya, tentu saja Sehun. Dia ingin mengajak lelaki itu bertemu dan menceritakan semua kekesalannya pada lelaki itu.

"SEHUN!" Kyungsoo berseru begitu panggilan diangkat pada dering ketiga, ia yakin Sehun pasti akan mengoceh di sebrang sana karna seruannya yang keras, namun dia tidak peduli.

"Sial! Bisakah kau memberikan sambutan yang baik saat menelfon?" Kesal Sehun dari sebrang sana, sementara Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau dimana? Ayo bertemu! Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Tidak bisa!" Jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Tapi kenapa?" Kyungsoo setengah merengek, sementara Sehun hanya berdecak.

"Aku memiliki jam kuliah sebentar lagi, aku sangat sibuk kau tahu!"

"YA! Kau akan kuliah atau kembali mengekori Luhan seperti penguntit hah?"

"A–aku benar-benar kuliah tahu." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya, tentu saja suara gugup Sehun dari sebrang sana membuatnya tidak percaya. Kuliah apanya, lelaki itu pasti sibuk men –stalker Luhan. Dasar!

"Sudah ya, aku tutup, byeee!"

Sambungan terputus dan Kyungsoo mengerang, melempar ponselnya begitu saja ke kursi samping. Bibirnya terpout kedepan dengan begitu lucu, Sehun menyebalkan, awas saja. Padahalkan ia hanya ingin bertemu. Mobil melambat saat mendekati lampu merah, gadis itu menginjak rem dengan perlahan dan menunggu untuk beberapa saat sampai lampu berganti warna menjadi hijau dan dia membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kiri, arah yang salah jika akan menuju rumahnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu, namun mobilnya kini mencapai ke suatu tempat yang sama saat Sehun membawanya kemarin. Gadis itu turun dari mobilnya setelah memarkirkan kendaraan tersebut. Sejenak dia berdiri ragu didepan kios yang memajang berbagai macam bunga didepannya itu, benaknya bertanya, apa yang dia lakukan disini?

Namun Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian mendorong pintu kaca ganda tersebut hingga lonceng kecil diatasnya berbunyi. Ah, siapa tahu juga dia akan bertemu lelaki yang kemarin kan? Jika kemarin dia hanya mengamati dari luar dan dibatasi oleh dinding kaca, maka kali ini gadis itu bisa melihat langsung berbagai macam bunga yang terpajang didalamnya. Ada jenis anggrek putih dan ungu, bunga dahlia dan beberapa bunga mawar yang semerbak wangi dan begitu cantik.

"Selamat datang~" Seseorang muncul dari arah pintu, dia adalah wanita sekitar awal tiga puluhan yang begitu cantik dengan potongan rambut coklat sebahunya.

"Oh, h–hai.." Tidak menemukan lelaki kemarin, entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apa kau membutuhkan buket bunga?" Gadis bermata bulat itu mengerjap, bingung harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya datang kemari, mungkinkah sosok lelaki yang tengah merangkai bunga tempo hari itu alasan keberadaannya disini?

"Um, sebenarnya–"

"Kami menyediakan beberapa bunga untuk dibuat dalam satu buket. Bisa sebagai hadiah untuk teman atau kekasih. Ah, jika mau kau juga bisa melihat pembuatannya langsung agar bisa mengoreksi bagaian mana yang menurutmu kurang."

"Benarkah?" Melihat pembuatannya langsung? Apa itu artinya lelaki kemarin yang akan melakukannya?

"Ya, kau juga bisa menunggu sampai buketnya jadi. Tidak terlalu lama, mungkin hanya dua puluh menit." Seketika, Kyungsoo merasa tertarik dibuatnya.

"Oke, jika begitu aku memesan satu." Wanita itu mengangguk dengan senyuman kemudian mengajak Kyungsoo untuk melihat beberapa bunga segar di atas etalase kayu.

"Pilihlah bunga mana yang kau inginkan." Kyungsoo berfikir, melihat-lihat dengan bingung. Ada banyak macam bunga, dia bukan ahlinya untuk memilih, mungkin berbeda dengan Sehun yang akan langsung tahu bunga mana yang akan cocok diberikan untuk Luhan. Namun karna ia membeli buket bunga hanya untuk iseng, ia memilih dengan asal. Mawar merah dan putih.

"Baiklah. Kau mau melihat proses merangkainya?"

"Ya." Wanita itu lalu mengajak Kyungsoo kesalah satu meja yang ada disudut, meletakkan bunga pilihan Kyungsoo dan mengambil beberapa peralatan sambil berteriak.

"Dongsaeng! Cepat kemari, ada pesanan bunga yang harus kau selesaikan." Dua detik setelah wanita itu berteriak, dari arah pintu muncullah seorang lelaki berkulit kecoklatan yang Kyungsoo lihat kemarin. Tanda sadar senyum gadis itu mengembang. Astaga, bagaimana bisa lelaki ini begitu tampan saat dilihat secara langsung seperti ini? Lihat bentuk tubuh tinggi dan atletis itu. Sial! Meski dia lebih pendek beberapa centi dari Chanyeol, namun Kyungsoo yakin jika badan lelaki itu lebih bagus dari milik Chanyeol. Selain itu, wajah tampannya itu seketika membuatnya mabuk. Sialan! Dia begitu menawan.

Lelaki itu mendongak, menatapnya sejenak sebelum memutuskan pandangan dan duduk tepat dibalik meja berisi bunga pilihan Kyungsoo. Tanpa berkata apapun, jemarinya yang kokoh itu mulai menggunting duri dari tangkai mawar dengan begitu teliti. Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri di sofa yang disediakan tak jauh dari sana, memandang lelaki itu dengan penuh minat.

"Ini teh mu." Obsidian Kyungsoo beralih pada si wanita yang kini sudah meletakkan secangkir teh didepannya. Alisnya mengernyit, kenapa dia mendapat teh? Seolah mengerti arti tatapan Kyungsoo, wanita itu tersenyum dengan manis.

"Kami memang memberikan secangkir teh gratis khusus untuk pelanggan yang menunggu buketnya langsung, seperti dirimu."

"Ah, begitu. terimakasih."

Suara lonceng terdengar dari pintu masuk, itu artinya ada seorang pelanggan. Segera saja wanita itu membawa nampannya dan berniat pergi dari sana, tapi sebelum itu dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohya, namaku Kim Nayoung dan dia," telunjuknya terarah pada lelaki yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tersebut. "dia adalah adikku, Kim Jongin."

Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo melafalkan nama itu didalam hati, memandang lelaki tersebut sambil menyesap tehnya. Ada keinginan tak tertahankan untuk mendekati lelaki itu, seolah ada energy magnet yang lelaki itu keluarkan dan memaksanya untuk mendekat. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkir tehnya, tungkainya melangkah perlahan membuat silletonya mengetuk lantai dengan suara ketukan teratur, berdiri sekitar dua meter didepan Kim Jongin. Lelaki itu bergeming, mungkin dengan sengaja menghiraukan kehadirannya. Tangan berototnya bekerja dengan begitu cermat, dia memotong ujung tangkai yang panjang, mengikatnya dengan begitu rapi menggunakan pita sebelum memotong bagian bunga yang dirasanya jelek.

"Kau merangkai dengan baik," Kyungsoo berkomentar, menunggu reaksi Jongin. Namun lelaki itu hanya mendongak sejenak sebelum kembali menunduk tanpa ekspresi apapun. Itupun tanpa menatapnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, sial. Lelaki ini mengabaikannya?

"Sejak kapan kau belajar merangkai seperti ini?"

"…."

Lagi, Kyungsoo hanya mendapati dirinya bicara seorang diri. Itu membuatnya kesal karna baru kali ini dia diabakan oleh seorang lelaki. Dia merasa kesal, namun itu membuatnya tertantang untuk mendekati lelaki ini.

"Kau mengabaikanku dan membiarkan aku bicara sendiri, kejam sekali." Kali ini lelaki itu mendongak, tapi Kyungsoo belum bisa merasa senang karna lelaki itu malah berkata,

"Apa kau ingin menuliskan sebuah surat didalam buketmu?" Alis gadis cantik itu mengernyit, sebelum dia terkekeh kecil dengan cantik. Mengundang kerutan kecil di dahi Jongin.

"Apa kau ingin menuliskan sebuah surat atau tidak?" Jongin mengulangi pertanyaannya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia mendapatkan sepucuk kertas berwarna dan sebuah bolpoin, sambil melirik kearah Jongin, dia menuliskan beberapa patah kata dikertas tersebut.

"Ini." Kyungsoo mengembalikan kertas surat yang sudah terlipat itu pada Jongin, lelaki itu lalu menyelipkannya di sela-sela bunga dan mulai membungkusnya dengan cantik. Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan dengan penuh minat. Tak beralam lama, Jongin sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Semuanya lima puluh ribu won." Lelaki itu meletakkan bunga pesanan Kyungsoo diatas meja kasir, kemudian berlalu begitu saja setelah memberikan lirikan tajam pada Kyungsoo. Bukannya takut atau kesal, Kyungsoo malah terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Oh, pesananmu sudah selesai?" Nayoung kembali, kemudian berdiri dibelakang meja kasir untuk memberikan struk pembayaran pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya, adikmu membuatnya dengan cepat." Kyungsoo membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won sementara Nayoung tertawa.

"Ya, dia sudah melakukannya sekitar dua tahun lamanya, jadia dia terbiasa dan menjadi ahli."

"Ah, begitu."

"Ini, bunga milikmu." Kyungsoo menerima bunga tersebut beserta kembaliannya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kios itu.

"Terimakasih, datanglah kembali lain waktu."

Gadis bermata bulat itu kini sudah berada di luar kios, membiarkan dua orang remaja berseragam masuk. Dia melihat hasil kerja Jongin dan mengagumi tangan dingin lelaki itu yang membuat rangkaian bunga yang begitu cantik. Sebuket bunga mawar merah dan putih dengan sepucuk surat terselip didalamnya. Kyungsoo menyeringai, lantas memasuki mobilnya dan melaju pergi menuju kesuatu tempat, ke kantor pos.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo tunggu," Chanyeol melangkah lebar, menahan lengan Kyungsoo yang langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Gadis bermata bulat itu mendengus, moodnya pagi ini sudah dibuat hancur saja saat Chanyeol datang kerumahnya, duduk dimeja makan dan sarapan bersama keluarganya. Mungkin tidak masalah jika lelaki itu tidak melakukan apapun yang mengganggunya, namun sialnya Ayah tirinya selalu saja memuji-muji Chanyeol dan terus menekannya agar mempercepat pernikahan. Melupakan fakta bahwa lelaki itu baru saja ketahuan selingkuh, seberapapun dia mengelak bahwa wanita tempo lalu hanyalah rekan kerjanya, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah percaya lagi. Ch, dia fikir siapakah Wu itu hingga menyuruhnya harus menikah dengan Chanyeol? Meski mereka sudah bertunangan, namun Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah sudi menikah dengan lelaki ini. Chanyeol itu lelaki tukang selingkuh. Pertunangan mereka juga karna keterpaksaan, korban simbiolisme bisnis yang kejam.

"Apa kau akan ke kantor? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu," Kyungsoo hendak pergi namun Chanyeol kembali menahannya, membuatnya merasa sangat marah.

"Biarkan aku yang mengemudikan mobilnya."

"Yeol, kubilang tidak perlu." Namun lelaki tiang itu bersikukuh, dia merebut kunci mobil ditangan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya menuju Mc-Laren putih dihalaman. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus, mau tak mau dia memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sudah menyalakan mesinnya.

"Kau fikir kemana aku akan pergi?" Kyungsoo berucap dengan kesal saat mobil sudah melaju di jalan raya.

"Kau akan ke kantor kan?" Chanyeol berkata dengan begitu percaya diri, membuat Kyungsoo merasa muak. Lihat bagaimana cara lelaki itu tersenyum dengan lebar. Tampan tapi bajingan.

"Bodoh! Maka bertanyalah sebelum kau dengan seenak jidat mensabotase kunci mobilku. Aku tidak akan ke kantor, aku akan ke bandara. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, terkejut tentu saja. Untuk apa Kyungsoo ke bandara? Apakah dia memiliki tamu atau clien?

"Ke bandara? Kau ingin menjemput seseorang, apakah itu tamu atau clien?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Lelaki jangkung itu mendesah, tidak menjawab perkataan ketus tunangannya. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan melajukan mobilnya menuju bandara, mengira-ngira siapakah yang akan tunangannya jemput di bandara.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol mencapai bandara, lelaki itu lalu keluar dari mobil, berniat membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo namun gadis itu sudah keluar duluan dan berjalan mengacuhkannya. Menghela nafas, lelaki tinggi itu kemudian berjalan mengekor dibelakangnya. Keadaan bandara sangat ramai, Kyungsoo beruntung karna dia datang tepat waktu. Saat pengumuman kedatangan pesawat dari London terdengar, segera gadis itu berjalan semangat menuju ruang tunggu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam mematung di tempatnya.

London? Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo menunggu–

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo melambai dengan semangat saat seseorang yang dia tunggu akhirnya muncul, menyeret kopernya yang sangat besar. Gadis mungil dengan mata sipit serta rambut coklat sebahunya.

"Kyungsoo!" Dia balas melambai, lalu berlari kecil untuk memeluk sahabatnya yang sangat dia rindukan tersebut. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Empat tahun? Lima tahun? Sepertinya lima tahun.

"Kyungsoo, aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya kemudian mencubit kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "lihat, pipimu bahkan masih sangat bulat."

"YA!" Kyungsoo cemberut, lalu memukul bokong Baekhyun. "lihat, pantatmu juga masih kecil sama seperti dulu."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang mendelik sementara Kyungsoo balas tertawa. Kedua sahabat itu masih melepas rindu mereka, mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol yang mematung tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang. Ah, sebelumnya akan kukenalkan kau pada seseorang." Kyungsoo lalu mengajak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Dia adalah Park Chanyeol." Saat mata sipit itu menuju kearah yang Kyungsoo tuju, saat itu juga diameter matanya bertambah, terkejut.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian sudah bertunangan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pelan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya. Dia melirik lelaki didepan kemudi dan Kyungsoo disebelahnya dengan begantian. Jadi, dua manusia didepannya ini sudah terikat?

"Begitulah." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan malas, tidak begitu peduli. Dia lalu membalikkan badannya menatap Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Ah, tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau diam, apa ada sesuatu?" Ekor mata Baekhyun melirik sosok Chanyeol sebelum menggeleng.

"Tidak tidak, mungkin aku hanya lelah." Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu meminta Chanyeol agar mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang kerumah orang tuanya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun diam-diam menarik nafasnya panjang, cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dia tahu. Lima tahun meninggalkan Korea, ternyata ada banyak hal yang sudah berubah. Termasuk lelaki didepan kemudi yang diam-diam meliriknya melalui kaca spion diatasnya. Entah apa hubungan keduanya, hanya mereka yang tahu.

.

.

.

Jongin mengernyit begitu petugas pos datang mengantarkan buket bunga yang jelas-jelas dia rangkai siang tadi. Jika tidak salah, bunga ini adalah pesanan si wanita bermata bulat yang banyak bicara tadi, dengan heran lelaki itu lalu membawa buket bunganya memasuki kios setelah sebelumnya menandatangani bukti penerima.

"Bukankah itu bunga pesanan gadis tadi?" Nayoung bertanya dengan heran di balik meja kasir dan Jongin menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawabnya. Dia lalu duduk di sofa yang di khususkan untuk pelanggan, berfikir sembari mengamati buket bunga ditangannya. Dia ingat sekali buket bunga ini adalah pesanan gadis bermata bulat tadi, lalu apa maksudnya dengan mengirimkan buket ini kepadanya? Jongin mencoba tidak peduli, namun matanya kemudian melirik pada sepucuk surat yang terselip diantara bunga-bunga mawar tersebut. Jika buket ini tertuju padanya, artinya surat ini demikian? Dengan penasaran lelaki itu kemudian meraih sepucuk surat tersebut dan menemukan sederet kalimat singkat disana.

' _Kim Jongin, jangan terlalu acuh dan mengabaikanku. Karna aku, Do Kyungsoo akan mendekatimu mulai saat ini'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tbc.

Yuhuuuuu, thank to reading :) sekarang go chek ke akun ffn nya **kazekagelaxy** ya buat ff collab kita yang satunya, tingkyuuuu :*


	2. Chapter 2

Beby Vee x KazekageLaxy

KAISOO Fanfiction

* * *

Summary : It's about love. Jangan dengarkan kata mereka. Cukup lihat aku, karena aku akan menyempurnakan dirimu... Kaisoo/GS

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"M–menjadi sekretaris Chanyeol?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya saat Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk dengan semangat.

"Chanyeol itu tidak bisa dipercaya, tukang selingkuh, mata keranjang apabila sudah melihat payudara besar. Aku ingin agar kau mengawasinya untukku."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku Kyung? Kau kan bisa menjadi sekretarisnya."

Gadis bermata bulat itu sekali lagi menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa Baek. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan posisiku di perusahaan hanya untuk mengawasi tiang itu."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar meremat kedua tangannya yang saling tertaut. _Well_ , dia memang bercerita pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia sedang mencari pekerjaan dan sudah mengirim cv ke beberapa perusahaan. Namun tanpa diduga gadis bermata bulat ini menawarkan pekerjaan yang tidak diduga sebelumnya, menjadi sekretasris untuk tunangannya sendiri, mendadak kegelisahan menyelimuti hatinya.

"Baek, bagaimana? Kau mau kan? Kau bilang sedang mencari pekerjaan."

"Yeah, memang. Aku sudah melamar di beberapa tempat dan satu diantaranya memintaku datang untuk wawancara."

"Tapi jabatan ini lebih tinggi Baek, kau akan langsung menjadi sekretaris di perusahaan."

" _Well_ ya, tapi–"

"Kumohon, hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya untuk mengawasinya. Terakhir kali aku memergoki Chanyeol nyaris bercumbu dengan sekretarisnya sendiri." Kyungsoo mendengus mengatakan itu, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Chanyeol itu brengsek dan harus ada seseorang yang mengawasinya, dan itu kau Baek!"

"Kyung, bukannya aku menolak tawaranmu." Baekhyun berkata dengan perlahan, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia tidak bisa menerima tawaran tersebut. Ayolah, menjadi sekretaris Chanyeol artinya akan selalu bersama lelaki itu setiap saat. Baekhyun mual membayangkan apabila dia berada dekat dengan lelaki itu, dia masih belum siap.

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Oke." Kyungsoo merengut dengan wajah manisnya yang lucu. "Jika begitu katakan kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima tawaranku?"

Bibir mungil Baekhyun terkatup rapat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Alasan? Tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia tidak bisa menerima tawaran itu karna perasaannya yang–

"Lihat. Kau bahkan tidak menjawab apa alasannya." Kyungsoo memotong fikirannya dengan cepat, meraih jemarinya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Baek, aku mohon padamu, tolonglah sahabatmu ini."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan tidak bisa menghindar dari tatapan putus asa sahabatnya. Perasaannya sedang dilema. Jika dia menerima tawaran itu, maka dia baru saja membuka pintu nerakanya, tapi jika dia menolak, itu sama saja dengan melukai hati sahabatnya. Gadis itu resah dan mulai menimbang segala sesuatunya, memikirkan resiko apa yang akan diterimanya dari salah satu keputusan yang akan dia ambil. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang masih memasang wajah memohon yang manis. Menghela nafas, gadis bermata sipit itupun mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun mengangguk kembali, meyakinkan Kyungsoo yang kini langsung memeluknya erat dengan senyum suminggrah.

"Baekhyun, terimakasih. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"

Kyungsoo adalah sahabat baiknya, sudah seperti saudaranya, jadi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan saudaranya dengan menolak permintaannya. Baekhyun akan melakukan sesuai keinginan Kyungsoo, tidak apa, masalah resiko apa yang akan dia dapat nanti, akan dia hadapi demi Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat perhatian padanya sampai memintaku untuk mengawasinya, kau pasti mencintainya ya?" Baekhyun bertanya begitu melepaskan pelukannya. Otaknya berfikir bahwa Kyungsoo pasti mencintai Chanyeol sedemikian rupa.

"Aku? Mencintainya? Hah." Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya sambil memutar bola mata malas.

"Tentu tidak, aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin dia berhenti berbohong dan mempermainkan perasaan wanita, itu saja."

Percakapan itu kembali terngiang di telinga Baekhyun, gadis itu lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, fokuslah Baekhyun.

Langkah kaki kecil dengan silleto lima centi itu mengetuk lantai kemarik, memasuki lift dan naik ke ruangan tertinggi, lantai lima belas, ruangan puncak tempat pemimpin perusahaan ini berada. Jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan begitu cepat, ada perasaan takut yang membuatnya ingin kembali dan lari, tapi ini sudah terlalu jauh untuknya lari.

 _Tling!_

Adrenalinnya semakin terpacu saat pintu lift terbuka, dengan sedikit gemetar dia melangkah melewati bagian resepsionis. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja, dia harus melakukan yang terbaik tanpa mengecewakan Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi, anda pasti sekretaris baru tuan Park?" Gadis dibalik meja resepsionis itu menyapa dengan ramah.

"Ya," Jawab Baekhyun mencoba mengatur pernafasannya. "Salam kenal, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Mohon bantuannya."

"Salam kenal juga Baekhyun, namaku Vivi."

"Em, baiklah Vivi. Apa tugas pertamaku?"

"Temui dahulu Tuan Park dan dia akan memberikan intruksi untukmu."

Bertemu Chanyeol?

"Bertemu Chanyeol? Apa dia ada di dalam ruangannya?" Gadis berambut merah terang sebahu itu mengangguk.

"Cepat temui dia, semoga beruntung."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tidak yakin, kemudian melangkah mendekati sebuah pintu ganda kaca yang besar, mendorongnya perlahan dan berjalan masuk dengan kaki bergetar, dia bahkan nyaris tersandung karpet beludru yang melapisi lantai.

"Permisi Tuan Park."

Seseorang dibalik kursi kebesarannya itu mendongak, mengalihkan eksitensinya sejenak dari dokumen didepannya pada gadis mungil yang berdiri tidak nyaman didepan pintu.

"A–aku adalah sekretaris barumu. Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Gadis kecil itu berusaha mengatur suaranya yang nyaris tercekik, dia menunduk, tidak berani menatap atasannya itu. Terasa aneh memperkenalkan diri kembali dengan formal meski mereka sudah bertemu di bandara kemarin. Lama suasana menjadi hening sampai suara berat Chanyeol terdengar.

"Selamat datang sekretaris Byun." Chanyeol berkata dengan begitu datar, lalu kembali focus pada dokumennya mengabaikan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"A–apa tugas pertamaku Tuan Park?"

"Buatkan aku kopi."

 _Kopi hitam dengan satu sendok gula dan air yang tidak terlalu panas._

"Kopi hitam dengan satu sendok gula, tidak terlalu manis dan tidak terlalu pahit." Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan menemukan atasannya yang tidak mau menatapnya tersebut. Dengan senyum kecut Baekhyun lantas berbalik, melakukan perintah Chanyeol dengan sedikit kepedihan di hatinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Terserah!" Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan secara sepihak, lalu meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja dengan kasar. Ya dia sedang kesal dan siapa penyebabnya? Tentu si tiang Chanyeol.

 _Jadi seperti ini,_

"Kyungsoo! Apa maksudmu dengan mengganti sekretarisku tanpa izin hah?" Seruan Chanyeol menghancurkan moodnya siang itu saat dia bertemu Sehun dan memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama. Dia tahu Chanyeol pasti akan marah karna dia memberhentikan Hyuna –mantan sekretarisnya yang memiliki bibir sensual dan hobi memakai rok mini itu tanpa persetujuannya, tapi bisakah tidak disaat dia sedang makan siang? Kyungsoo baru pulang dari _meeting_ , dia lapar dan Chanyeol mengacaukan semuanya, sial.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa sedih karna tidak bisa melihat bokong Hyuna lagi?"

"Sial, bukan begitu Kyung. Aku tidak–"

"Atau sekretaris barumu kurang cantik? Kurang berpenampilan seksi seperti Hyuna?" Ada keheningan beberapa detik sebagai jeda sebelum Chanyeol menyahut.

"Kau tidak harusnya egois dengan menjadikan Baekhyun sekretarisku begitu saja, semua butuh pertimbangan."

"Pertimbangan apa? Baekhyun itu pintar dan berdedikasi, dia sanggup melakukan pekerjaan itu. Ah, satu lagi, dia sangat pintar hakpido, aku ku suruh dia menendang _juniormu_ jika kau berani berselingkuh dengan clien atau jalang manapun itu."

"Kyungsoo, sial. Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya–"

"Terserah!" Potong Kyungsoo dan,

 _Pip!_

Dia mematikan panggilan secara sepihak dan membiarkan ponselnya dalam _mode silent_ agar tidak mengganggu. Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam menjadi pendengar akhirnya angkat suara.

"Kyung, menurutmu aku harus memberikan apa untuk ulang tahun Luhan noona?" Kyungsoo yang mengumpulkan moodnya mendadak kehilangan selera saat sahabatnya menanyakan hal tersebut. Sambil mendengus diteguknya milkshake favoritnya tersebut. Tidak Chanyeol, tidak Sehun sama saja, membuat moodnya buruk.

"Kapan Luhan akan berulang tahun?"

"Sebentar lagi. Dan aku sangat antusias ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya." Sehun mengatakannya dengan begitu semangat, lelaki itu nampak gembira sekali ingin memberikan kejutan untuk pujaan hatinya. Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan miris, turut prihatin dengan kisah cinta sahabatnya ini. Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan dan memuja wanita itu seperti di dunia ini tidak akan ada lagi stock manusia bernama perempuan, namun sayangnya wanita pujaannya itu malah sebaliknya, sejauh Sehun mendekatinya, maka dia akan berlari sekuat tenaga. Miris memang, kadang Kyungsoo merasa kasihan melihat perjuangan Sehun yang sia-sia, tapi bagaimanaun dia akan mendukung sahabatnya tersebut.

"Berikan saja kartu ucapan untuknya."

"Aish. Hanya kartu ucapan? Itu tidak special untuknya."

"Ya lalu kau ingin memberika apa padanya?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sesuatu yang akan selalu dia ingat."

"Jika begitu belikan saja dia _fantasy bra_ keluaran Victoria Secret yang pernah di pakai Stella Maxim itu, kudengar itu terbuat dari svaroski murni, harganya setara dengan satu Lamborghini. Dia pasti akan menyukainya, wanita suka kemewahan." Kyungsoo berkata dengan ngawur, ide konyol itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya begitu saja. Tapi hei, Sehun tidak akan menyetujuinya kan?

 _Tlik!_

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya dengan semangat, senyum lebar nampak menghiasi bibirnya, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya was-was.

" _Good idea_." Serunya yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin _sweatdrops_ ditempat.

"Hun, kau tidak serius kan akan memberikan Luhan _fantasy bra_ itu kan?"

"Kau bilang wanita suka kemewahan kan? Aku akan memberikan itu untuk Luhan, lagipula Luhan noona pasti akan seksi saat memakainya." Sehun tertawa dengan lebar dan itu terlihat mengerikan sekali, lelaki itu lantas berdiri dan menepuk kepala Kyungsoo sekali.

"Terimakasih atas idemu itu Kyung! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"

"YA! Kau akan kemana?" Kyungsoo berseru begitu Sehun akan berjalan meninggalkannya, lelaki itu berbalik dan tersenyum dengan begitu tampan.

"Pergi kuliah. Moodku sedang bagus hari ini, sampai jumpa Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendengus melihat tingkah sahabat baiknya itu. Segera dia menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan bergegas pergi, dia memiliki satu tujuan saat ini.

Yap! Dia kembali ke kios bunga milik Jongin. Gadis itu turun dari mobil setelah memarkirkan kendaraannya, meraih tas Pradanya dan berjalan memasuki kios yang kebetulan cukup ramai hari ini, mata bulatnya berpendar kesekeliling ruangan mencari-cari sosok Jongin dan ah–

Lelaki itu ada disana, tengah merangkai bunga ditemani beberapa gadis berseragam SMA. Gadis-gadis bersergam itu nampak tersenyum malu-malu saat berbicara dengan Jongin yang menanggapinya dengan senyuman tampan. _Hell_ , apa-apaan ini? Selera Jongin gadis sekolahan? Dengan kesal Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat, membuat _heels_ nya menciptakan sebuah ketukan hingga asistensi mereka teralih padanya. Jongin orang yang pertama kali mendongak dan langsung memasang wajah datar begitu Kyungsoo mendekatinya.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian sedang mengobrol dengan seru ya." Sekitar lima gadis berseragam SMA itu saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum serempak menatap Kyungsoo kikuk. Ew, melihat tas yang dibawanya saja sudah membuat ke limanya minder. Omong-omong itu adalah tas Prada Ori keluaran terbaru yang baru dirilis brand asal Prancis dua hari yang lalu.

"Sedang membicarakan apa? Boleh aku bergabung?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, menatap Jongin yang kini menunduk focus pada bunga diatas meja tanpa mau menatapnya. Ah, _bajingan tampan yang mengabaikannya._

"Sebaiknya kita pergi saja." Salah satu gadis berseragam yang memakai behel berwarna di giginya itu berbisik pelan pada salah satu temannya yang langsung membisikkan hal yang sama pada teman lainnya, sehingga kelimanya kemudian mengangguk serempak.

"Oppa, kami akan mengambil pesanan bunganya nanti saja." Si behel kemudian berkata dengan manis pada Jongin mewakili teman-temannya, membuat Kyungsoo ingin menendang bocah ini keluar.

"Oh, kau tidak ingin menunggunya sampai selesai Yujin-ah?" Jongin berkata dengan manis, membuat si behel menggeleng malu sementara Kyungsoo menahan keinginannya untuk melemparkan tas prada mahalnya didepan wajah Yujin.

"Tidak, kami akan kembali nanti. Ayo!" Yujin melirik Kyungsoo dan langsung ketakutan saat mendapatkan sebuah pelototan horror. Kelimanya lalu bersiap pergi dan–

"ANNYEONG JONGIN OPPA!" Seru kelimanya serempak. Berisik! Kyungsoo mendengus, menemukan Jongin melampai pada kelimanya dengan manis. Saat kelima bocah ingusan itu sudah pergi, Kyungsoo segera mengambil tempat di mana si behel Yujin tadi duduk, posisi terdekat dengan Jongin.

"Hai Jongin." Kyungsoo menyapa dengan manis, berharap mendapatkan respon yang sama seperti kelima bocah tadi. Namun jangankan senyuman, lelaki itu bahkan tak menatapnya. Ah, menyebalkan.

"Tidak adil! Kau tersenyum manis pada kelima bocah ingusan itu tapi mengabaikanku."

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah ingusan?" Jongin bertanya masih dengan menunduk fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Dia si behel dan empat temannya."

"Mereka bukan bocah ingusan atau si behel. Mereka punya nama. Yujin, Heejin, Eunbin, Arin dan Minjae."

"Wah, kau bahkan menghafal nama mereka. Kau pasti menghafal siapa namaku kan?" Jongin mendongak sejenak menatap Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah penuh harap dengan malas.

"Do Kyungsoo."

" _Right_ , kau mengingatnya. Ah, kau memang harus mengingatnya." Kyungsoo berkata dengan senang, ah Jongin ternyata mengingat namanya, tapi seharusnya memang begitu.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Jika tidak ada keperluan maka pergilah."

"Kau mengusirku?" Kyungsoo melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, memasang pose sedih yang begitu manis, sialnya Jongin tidak melihat itu.

"Pergilah."

"Jahat sekali." Jongin menghentikan pekerjaannya saat teringat satu hal, dia lalu mengambil sesuatu dilaci bawah meja dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini, aku tidak butuh ini." Kyungsoo menatap bunga beserta kartu ucapan itu dengan senyum kecil.

"Kau sudah menerimanya, itu untukmu."

"Terimakasih, aku tidak membutuhkan itu." Jongin lagi-lagi menanggapi dengan dingin, berbeda jauh saat dia bicara dengan si behel –maksudnya Yujin dan teman-temannya itu. Menyebalkan!

Jongin kemudian bangkit, sepertinya lelaki itu dengan sengaja mengabaikan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, kau akan pergi kemana?" Lelaki itu berhenti, berbalik menatap Kyungsoo datar.

"Pergilah."

"Hei, kau mengusir pelanggan huh?"

"Tidak ada pelanggan yang mengusir pelanggan lain dan mengganggu pekerjaan si pemilik kios." Jongin dengan sengaja menekan kalimatnya, menyinggung kedatangan Kyungsoo yang mengganggu, harapannya agar gadis ini segera meninggalkan kios. Namun sayangnya Do Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang keras kepala, tidak akan mudah untuk mengenyahkannya.

"Jongin kau jahat sekali, padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari untukmu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Setelahnya lelaki itu benar-benar meninggalkannya. Membuat Kyungsoo merengut dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sial! Selama hidupnya dan kisah percintaannya, baru kali ini ada seorang lelaki yang mengabaikannya. Oke, di awal Kyungsoo bertekad akan mendekati Jongin dan itu pasti akan terjadi, Kyungsoo tidak akan mundur, dia akan mendapatkan Jongin, dengan berbagai cara, salah satunya dengan ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya ini.

"Nayoung!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa? Dia akan belajar merangkai bunga disini?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan marah mendengar penuturan sang kakak.

"Iya, Kyungsoo akan belajar merangkai bunga disini dan tugasmu untuk mengajarinya."

"Apa? Aku? Ck, gadis itu benar-benar. Aku tidak mau." Tolak Jongin dengan wajah kesalnya, apa sih yang diinginkan gadis mata bulat itu?

"Jongin, kenapa kau menolak?" Nayoung bertanya dengan heran. Adiknya ini selalu ramah kepada setiap pelanggan seperti Yujin dan teman-temannya itu, tapi kenapa tidak dengan Kyungsoo?

 _Well_ ya, Kyungsoo tadi memang mendatanginya, memohon padanya agar dia diperbolehkan belajar merangkai bunga disini, tepatnya agar Jongin mau mengajarinya. Nayoung awalnya menolak dan meminta agar Kyungsoo menceri tempat belajar lain, namun gadis itu tetap _keukeuh_ dan tidak bisa ditolak, membuat Nayoung tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

"Dia terlihat kaya, kenapa tidak mencari tempat belajar lain?"

"Meskipun Kyungsoo kaya, tapi dia ingin belajar disini, kita tidak bisa menolaknya kan?"

"Jika begitu kau saja yang mengajarinya, aku tidak mau." Tolaknya.

"Jongin, kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Nayoung heran. "Kau hanya perlu mengajarinya, itu saja. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu karna aku harus melayani pelanggan didepan."

"Tapi noona–"

"Kau ini kenapa terlihat sangat kesal padanya sih?"

"Bukan begitu," Jongin menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Dia tidak kesal karna Kyungsoo yang mengganggu atau bagaimana, tapi dia hanya menjaga–

"Sudahlah, kau terima saja. Anggap ini sebagai sebuah keberuntungan dari Tuhan. Ingat, Ibu pernah mengatakan bahwa kita tidak boleh menolak keberuntungan kan?" Jongin tidak bisa membantah jika kakaknya sudah mengatakan demikian, yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah menghela nafas, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dengan begitu bersemangat pagi ini, tentu saja karna dia akan ke kios Jongin untuk belajar merangkai bunga dengan lelaki itu. Terpujilah otaknya yang cerdas serta Nayoung yang baik hati tersebut, sepertinya dengan _modus_ ini dia bisa semakin dekat dengan Jongin.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang pagi ini, ada sesuatu?" Kris, kakak tirinya itu bertanya sesaat dia duduk di meja makan dan mengambil selembar roti tawar. Seperti biasa lelaki pirang dengan wajah kebule-an itu sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya, dia terlihat tampan.

 _Well ya_ , lelaki itu cukup pendiam dan mereka tidak terlalu akrab seperti kakak-adik pada umumnya, namun Kris lebih baik dari sosok Ayahnya tersebut. Omong-omong pagi ini Ayah dan Ibunya sudah pergi entah kemana, urusan bisnis mungkin.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja hari ini sangat cerah sehingga aku merasa senang." Kyungsoo memakan sarapannya dengan bahagia, dia tidak membuang waktu lama di meja makan dan segera beranjak pergi.

"Oppa, aku pergi dulu." Teriaknya pada Kris yang entah mendengarnya atau tidak Kyungsoo tak peduli. Gadis itu memasuki mobilnya dan bergegas menuju kios Jongin, sepanjang perjalanan dia bersenandung dengan gembira hingga akhirnya dia mengingat Baekhyun. Ah, Kyungsoo lupa menanyakan bagaimana hari pertamanya bekerja dengan Chanyeol, dia harus menelfon sahabatnya itu sekarang. Butuh empat kali nama sambung sampai panggilan dijawab.

"Halo?"

"Hai Baek, bagaimana hari keduamu bekerja? Kau sudah sarapan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan begitu ceria, mungkin Baekhyun sendiri pasti akan bingung.

"Woah, ada apakah gerangan sehingga Do Kyungsoo terdengar sangat bahagia, bahkan menanyakan apakah aku sudah mendapatkan sarapan?" Kyungsoo terkikik, Baekhyun memang selalu memahaminya. Tapi Kyungsoo belum bisa menceritakan tentang Jongin, mungkin nanti saja dia akan membagi ceritanya, pada Sehun juga.

"Apa aku salah menanyakan apakah sahabatku sudah sarapan huh? Kau dimana?"

"Di kantor, dimana lagi? Kau yang membuatku terjebak disini." Kyungsoo terkikik, menginjak rem saat mobil mendekati lampu merah.

" _Kkk_ , maafkan aku. Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?" Baekhyun tak lantas menjawab, cukup lama dia terdiam sebelum berkata.

"Baik. Yah tapi ada beberapa situasi yang tidak bisa dikendalikan." Kyungsoo fikir yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun dengan kata _situasi yang tidak bisa dikendalikan_ adalah sifat mata keranjang Chanyeol yang menyebalkan.

"Aku yakin kau bisa menghadapinya Baek, aku percaya padamu."

"Yaya, apa katamu. Kau akan bekerja?"

"Tidak. Aku punya urusan penting."

"Urusan sepenting apakah itu sampai kau tidak datang bekerja?" Kyungsoo terkikik, dia tidak akan memberi tahukan Baekhyun.

"Rahasia. Sudah ya, aku akan menutup telfonnya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

 _Pip!_

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan secara sepihak, terkikik seorang diri sebelum menyimpan ponselnya, kemudian kembali focus pada kemudi menuju kios Jongin dan Nayoung.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai, Kyungsoo segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Nayoung yang sedang merapikan beberapa pot bunga mawar di teras depan. _Dress floral_ dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna _hot pink_ itu bergerak-gerak liar di pahanya saat dia berlari, rambut hitam legam yang diikat apel itu melengkapi penampilan Kyungsoo yang nampak manis dengan make up tipis seta lipstick _peach_ di bibir hatinya, percayalah lelaki manapun tidak akan bisa menolak pesonanya.

"Nayoung!" Serunya dengan semangat, kakak perempuan Jongin itu lantas menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya, sedikit heran kenapa Kyungsoo datang sepagi ini ke kios.

"Hai Kyung. Um, bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk memulai belajarmu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak juga, aku sangat bersemangat."

"Begitu." Nayoung tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Meski agak cerewet, namun Kyungsoo adalah gadis baik yang menyenangkan. Tanpa melihat latar belakangnya –Nayoung tahu Kyungsoo itu anak orang berada setelah dia mencari tahu perusahaan tempatnya bekerja atau profil Ayahnya yang masuk dalam jajaran pengusaha paling suksus di Seoul, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terlihat malu untuk bergaul dengannya. Point yang sangat Nayoung hormati.

"Kios baru buka ya?"

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, kau terlalu awal."

"Tidak masalah." Kyungsoo terkikik kecil, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantumu? Apa aku harus memindahkan pot ini juga?"

"Tidak usah. Kau bisa membuat kopi?"

"Ya, aku bisa."

"Oke, tolong buatkan Jongin secangkir kopi karna dia akan bangun sebentar lagi dan akan merasa kesal jika tidak menemukan kopi diatas meja." Mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar mendengarnya, dengan semangat diapun mengiyakan perintah Nayoung dan segera masuk kedalam, tidak menyadari senyuman berarti milik kakak perempuan Jongin itu.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dan meletakkan tasnya di sisi meja kasir. Kios bunga ini memang menjadi satu dengan rumah Jongin yang berada di belakang sana. Kenapa dia tahu? Tentu saja karna Nayoung yang memberitahukan itu. Gadis manis itu lantas menuju dapur, mengambil cangkir dan mulai membuat kopi hitam. Senyuman tertarik lebar di bibirnya saat dia mengaduk kopi tersebut dan membayangkan bagaiana ekspresi Jongin saat melihatnya ada disini.

"Noona, dimana kopiku?"

Ah, itu Jongin. Kyungsoo segera meletakkan kopi itu diatas meja, menunggu Jongin yang akan memasuki dapur.

"Kau!" Sesuai dugaannya, lelaki itu pasti akan kaget melihatnya ada disini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur ini hah?" Jongin menghela nafas. Dia tidak mengenal Kyungsoo, pertama kali dia melihat gadis itu saat dia datang mengantar temannya dan mengintip melewati dinding kaca, kemudian gadis itu kembali datang, mengirimkan bunga dan kartu ucapan, dan sekarang akan belajar merangkai bunga padanya? Oh, _shit_.

"Membuatkan kopi untukmu."

 _Kopi yang di racik dengan takaran cinta dan diaduk dengan kasih sayang._

"Kopi? Untukku? Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Dimana Nayoung?" Jongin menghela nafas, menahan kekesalannya agar moodnya tidak rusak atau hari ini akan berjalan dengan buruk. _Hell_ , dia ingat jika gadis ini akan datang untuk belajar merangkai bunga. Tapi haruskah sepagi ini?

"Nayoung sedang sibuk, jadi aku yang membuatkannya untukmu. Minumlah." Lelaki itu tentu tidak segera meraih kopinya, dia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum lebar itu dengan dahi berkerut, curiga.

"Apa? Aku tidak meletakkan racun didalamnya kok, aku jamin itu." Jongin mendengus, kemudian meraih cangkirnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini membututinya.

"Jongin, kau akan kemana?" Lelaki itu menghentikan langkah, sungguh dia hanya ingin menikmati kopinya dengan tenang.

"Bukankah kau akan mengajariku merangkai bunga?"

"Ya, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku masih butuh mandi dan bersiap, mengerti?" Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk mendengarnya.

"Mengerti kapten!" Serunya sambil memasang pose hormat. Jongin menatapnya sejenak kemudian segera berlalu dari sana. Ah, dress itu membuat Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis –tunggu, apa? Dia menyebut Kyungsoo manis? Menggelengkan kepala, Jongin segara berlalu untuk bersiap-siap.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Lakukan dengan benar, jika kau memotong pita ini dengan jelek, pelanggan tidak akan menerimanya." Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang pita dan gunting itu merengut. Ish, Jongin bukan guru yang baik, lelaki itu mengajarinya dengan sangat keras, dia bahkan selalu menggunakan nada tinggi untuknya, membuat telinganya rasanya menjadi panas, menyebalkan.

"Ulangi."

Kerucutan di bibirnya semakin menjadi-jadi, namun begitu dia mengikuti arahan Jongin untuk kembali memotong pita yang akan digunakan untuk mengikat bunga-bunga. Hah, ternyata pekerjaan ini tidak mudah. Jika boleh memilih dia lebih menyukai ruangan persegi dengan kertas-kertas berhamburan di meja dari pada memotong pita menjadi bentuk yang indah, merepotkan. Ah tapi, demi bisa dekat dengan Jongin, jangankan merangkai bunga, menyebrang lautan pun dia mau –tentu saja ini bohong dan berlebihan.

 _Tring!_

Lonceng kecil diatas pintu kios berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Apakah ada pengunjung?

"Jongin Oppa!" Kyungsoo mendongak melihat rupa dari suara cempreng tersebut dan mengerutkan dahi saat merasa pernah melihat gadis remaja dengan seragam SMA tersebut.

"Arin? Hei, selamat datang."

Nah itu dia, teman si behel yang kemarin. Wah, apa yang di lakukan si kuncir dua ini kemari? Dan lihat! Raut dingin Jongin yang tadinya ditunjukkan padanya langsung berubah menjadi senyuman manis, menanyakan bagaimana kabar Arin dan apa yang membuat gadis itu datang kesini.

"Aku membutuhkan satu buket bunga mawar merah. Aku akan mengunjungi nenekku di Gwangju setelah ini." Si kuncir dua yang bernama Arin itu kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dan terlihat terkejut. Apa? Dia baru sadar jika sedari tadi Kyungsoo ada disebelah Jongin?

"O–oppa, dia eonni yang kemarin bukan? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

"Oh, dia bekerja paruh waktu disini dan membantu pekerjaanku." Kyungsoo yang sudah membuka mulutnya hendak bicara itu menatap cepat pada Jongin dan merengut setelahnya. Apa-apaan dia?

"Kau tunggu sebentar ya, buket bungamu akan siap sebentar lagi." Lagi-lagi Jongin berkata dengan manis pada Arin, membuat Kyungsoo _spcechless_ karna dia dikalahkan oleh bocah ingusan berkuncir dua. Sialan!

Jongin kemudian beranjak mengambil bunga mawar, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini langsung menatap tajam Arin, dengan sengaja dia mendelikkan mata bulatnya, membuat gadis kuncir dua itu menunduk ketakutan. Hahaha, rasakan itu.

"Berhenti melebarkan matamu, kau menakutinya tahu." Jongin datang tidak lama kemudian, meletakkan beberapa tangkai mawar merah yang masih segar didepan Kyungsoo.

"Huh? Kenapa diletakkan disini?" Jongin menatapnya dan mengedikkan bahu.

"Tentu saja itu tugasmu, potong duri-duri mawar itu."

"A–apa? Tapi..tapi–"

"Cepat lakukan! Aku akan membuatkan Arin coklat panas." Kyungsoo meradang dengan kesal, memandang cemberut pada Arin yang memasang wajah penuh kemenangannya. Sialan, dasar bocah ingusan!

Kyungsoo lalu mengambil gunting yang lebih besar, Jongin tadi sudah mengajarinya bagaimana cara memotong duri-duri pada tangkai bunga, terlihat mudah namun Kyungsoo cukup kesulitan melakukannya, gadis itu memotong dengan begitu hati-hati, duri mawar ini cukup tajam dan tentu saja itu bisa–

"Ahk!"

– _melukai tangannya._

"Sakit!" Kyungsoo berseru cukup keras membuat Arin dan beberapa pelanggan yang ada disana menatapnya, gadis itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegang telunjuk kanannya yang barusan tertusuk duri dan kini mulai mengeluarkan darah. Ah, ini sakit sekali.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin kembali dari dapur dengan secangkir coklat panas, menemukan Kyungsoo yang hampir menangis dengan telunjuk berdarah. Segera dia letakkan coklat panas untuk Arin dan mendekati si gadis bermata bulat.

"Jongin,"

"Ada apa dengan tangamu?"

"Jongin aku terkana duri hiks, ini perih sekali huhu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau ini teledor sekali, aku kan tadi sudah mengajarimu cara memotong duri yang aman agar tidak melukai tanganmu."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar omelan itu semakin memperkeras tangisnya. Dia sedang terluka dan Jongin, bukannya menolongnya malah memarahinya, tentu saja Kyungsoo sedih sekaligus sebal.

"Kenapa kau harus marah? Aku sedang terluka dan ini sangat perih tahu, kau sih tidak me–"

 _Grep!_

Kalimat Kyungsoo terpotong begitu Jongin meraih jemarinya yang terluka, kemudian dengan cepat membawanya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan mata dengan tidak percaya, tangisnya seketika terhenti tergantikan semu kemerahan yang kini muncul di kedua pipinya.

Uh, bukankah ini terlihat sangat romantis sekali? Kyungsoo seketika tidak menyesal jarinya tertusuk duri karna kini dia bisa balas menatap Arin dengan senyum kemenangan di bibirnya, haha.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo membereskan tasnya ketika jam makan siang sudah tiba. Sesi kelas merangkai bunganya telah selesai dan jujur saja Kyungsoo sebetulnya rela jika seharian penuh belajar merangkai bunga bersama Jongin, yah meski omelan dan nada tinggi lelaki itu membuat telinganya sakit, dia rela. Terlebih setelah insiden tangannya yang tertusuk duri tadi, membuat Kyungsoo rela apabila tangannya terus terluka dan Jongin akan mengobatinya. Ah, membayangkannya saja membuat Kyungsoo merona.

Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa seperti itu. Dia masih memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin dikantornya. Mau diletakkan dimana harga dirinya nanti jika sampai ayah tirinya itu tau dia sering melalaikan tugasnya? Oh yang jelas Kyungsoo tidak mau sampai lelaki tua itu merendahkan kinerjanya. Tidak akan pernah!

Saat dia selesai bernenah dan siap pergi, Nayoung datang menghampirinya dengan sekeranjang bunga yang baru wanita itu ambil di belakang.

"Kau akan pergi Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Aku memiliki janji makan siang dengan temanku, lagi pula aku juga harus kembali bekerja." Gadis itu memberikan cengirannya pada Nayoung yang hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Hanya perlu beberapa hari kelas merangkai, melihat tingkahnya didepan Jongin dan dia bisa menilai bagaimana tabiat Kyungsoo yang sedang terang-terangan mendekati adiknya itu. Tapi, Nayoung tidak akan masalah.

Nayoung meletakkan bunganya sejenak untuk mengantar Kyungsoo menuju teras depan.

"Besok kau akan kembali lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin segera bisa merangkai bunga dengan baik dan mendapat pujian dari Jongin. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana dia? Kenapa sejak dia selesai mengajariku dia tidak terlihat dimanapun."

Nayoung tersenyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang celingak-celinguk mencari adiknya, membuatnya gemas sendiri dengan polah tingkah gadis didepannya itu.

"Jongin sedang me –oh itu dia."

Nayoung menunjuk kesebelah kirinya, pada sosok Jongin yang tengah menata bunga disebuah mobil bak terbuka. Melihat itu mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar, dia ingin segera menghampiri lelaki itu sekaligus berpamitan pulang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Jongin dulu. Terimakasih untuk hari ini dan sampai jumpa besok Nayoung-ah."

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok Kyungsoo-ei." Nayoung melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian tangan dari Kyungsoo, dia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Jongin, itu lucu sekali. Wanita itu segera masuk ke dalam kios, tidak ingin mencampuri atau melihat lebih jauh interaksi Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang bisa dipastikan tidak pernah akur, selalu bertengkar namun sangat lucu.

 _DORRR!_

Kyungsoo mengageti Jongin ketika berada tepat dibelakang lelaki itu, lantas tertawa senang saat berhasil membuat lelaki tan itu terkejut bahkan hampir saja menjatuhkan karangan bunga terakhirnya.

Merasa dikerjai, Jongin mendengus ketika sekali lagi _si pengganggu kecil_ itu berada disekitarnya, dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa gadis itu masih ada disini. Bukankah seharusnya sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dia sudah pergi dari toko bunganya? Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukan gadis ini disini.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah pergi?"

Kyungsoo memberengut mendengar ucapan Jongin. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menoleh kearahnya saat berbicara dengannya, terlalu sibuk menata bunga-bunga yang entah akan dia kirim kemana.

"Apa kau mengusirku?" Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin yang mengangguk cuek dan hal itu membuatnya mendesis kesal.

"YA! Jahat sekali~"

Mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo, Jongin lebih memilih kembali menata bunga-bunganya yang sedikit berantakan, dia mengecek berkali-kali memastikan bahwa bunga-bunganya tidak ada yang rusak atau kurang satu tangkaipun.

Kyungsoo yang merasa dirinya sengaja diabaikan semakin mendekat kearah Jongin. Gadis itu bahkan mengikuti kegiatan Jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan hamparan bunga dihadapannya.

"Memangnya kau mau kirim kemana bunga-bunga ini?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Namun jawaban Jongin seolah menohoknya, membuatnya menjadi kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kyungsoo berdecak malas karena Jongin yang terus bersikap ketus dengannya, berbeda sekali saat dia sedang bicara dengan Yujin atau Arin, tidak adil. Aish, dia tidak tau kenapa Jongin bersikap begitu dingin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Memang sebenarnya apa salahnya? Apa karena dia pernah secara terang-terangan mengatakan jika dia menyukai Jongin dan akan terus mengejarnya? Tapi Kyungsoo rasa bukan itu karena sebelum dia mengatakan itupun Jongin sudah bersikap ketus kepadanya. Kyungsoo yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Jongin bersikap seperti ini kepadanya dan dia bersumpah akan mencari tau itu nantinya, hehe. Mendekati Jongin dengan mudah serta membuat lelaki itu agar berbicara manis padanya, seperti saat dia bicara dengan si behel cs itu, uh.

Sedangkan Jongin yang diam-diam melirik Kyungsoo hanya bisa bergidik ngeri ketika melihat gadis itu tengah terkekeh sendiri setelah merengut kesal sebelumnya. Dia takut jika gadis disebelahnya itu sedang kemasukan makhluk halus.

Jonghin akhirnya berdehem dan kembali membuka suaranya untuk segera mengusir Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak pergi juga? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau memiliki janji makan siang dengan temanmu? Lalu kenapa kau masih berada disini?"

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo segera melirik jam tangan mahal keluaran brand Guess dipergelangan tangannya, membulatkan matanya dan menupuk keningnya sendiri ketika menyadari dia terlambat 10 menit dari janjinya. Hal itu entah kenapa membuat Kyungsoo panik seketika.

"Ah kau benar. Pasti temanku sudah menunggu sekarang, jika begitu aku pergi dulu Jongin. Sampai jumpa besok, semoga jika besok kita ketemu kembali kau akan berubah pikiran jadi menyukaiku." Kyungsoo berucap dengan penuh percaya diri, sebagai sentuhan terakhirnya dia memberikan kedipan sebelah matanya pada Jongin dan tertawa cantik ketika Jongin menatap takut kearahnya.

Kyungsoo segera menaiki mobilnya dan mengemudi dengan cepat, membuat Jongin yang masih berdiri ditempatnya itu mengumpat saat dengan tidak manusiawinya Kyungsoo mengendarai mobilnya dengan begitu kencang. Untung saja gadis itu tidak menyerempet dirinya.

"Sial, dasar gadis gila!" makinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"...hyun... Baekhyun... Baek kau tak mendengarku?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun menoleh dan gadis itu sedikit merasa tidak enak ketika melihat wajah tertekuk Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ah ya, apa Soo? Kau tadi bicara sampai mana?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar, kesal karena Baekhyun malah asik melamun tanpa mendengarkan ceritanya sementara dia hampir berbusa karna terus mengoceh, membuat moodnya turun seketika.

"Ahh sudahlah. Aku malas mengulang cerita."

Baekhyun meringis kecil mendengar balasan Kyungsoo, gadis cantik bermata sipit itu lantas mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali merasa tidak enak dengan sahabat bermata bulatnya ini karna dia dengan kurang ajarnya malah melamunkan _seseorang_ daripada mendengar cerita Kyungsoo yang kedengarannya lebih menarik.

Lelah dengan ucapan maaf Baekhyun yang bertubi-tubi, Kyungsoo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menandakan jika dia tidak mengambil pusing dengan kejadian barusan.

"Behenti meminta maaf. Lupakan saja apa perkataanku tadi, lebih baik sekarang kau menceritakan apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu yang dulu?"

Baekhyun yang tengah asik meminum jusnya itu langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, dia tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu akan menanyakan hal ini padanya. Baekhyun berdehem sebentar setelah membereskan sedikit kekacauan karena dirinya yang tidak sengaja tersedak barusan.

"Sejujurnya, aku memang sudah bertemu dengannya."

Mendengar itu entah kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi semangat sendiri. "Sungguh? Lalu bagaimana dia? Ayo ceritakan! Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan kelanjutan hubungan kalian."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar antusiasme yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyungsoo, gadis yang tak kalah mungil darinya itu memang menjadi _saksi hidupnya_. Berteman selama bertahun-tahun membuat keduanya saling terbuka satu sama lain, membagi semua cerita termasuk kisah asmara satu sama lain.

Well, saat mereka masih sama-sama menuntut ilmu di negeri orang, Baekhyun sempat menceritakan sedikit kisah asmaranya yang harus kandas karena dia memilih melanjutkan studynya diluar negeri, yang artinya meninggalkan Korea. Namun lebih dari pada itu semua, baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyebut nama laki-laki yang pernah menghiasi hati keduanya, itu adalah privasi yang dikecualikan.

"Aku bertemu dengannya sejak hari pertamaku kembali ke Korea. Dia tidak berubah banyak, masih tetap tampan seperti dulu. Hanya saja kini badannya lebih bidang dari pada waktu kami terakhir bertemu." Baekhyun menceritakannya sembari menerawang jauh. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil ketika ingatannya kempali berputar saat-saat pertemuannya dengan _cinta pertamanya_. Namun senyumannya tak bertahan lama ketika mengingat kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo sendiri dengan sabar menunggu Baekhyun bercerita, dia tidak ingin memaksa Baekhyun terburu-buru untuk bercerita karena dia tahu topik ini sensitif untuk sahabatnya itu, bahkan dari dulu.

"Tapi Kyung, sepertinya kami tidak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Dia sudah menemukan penggantiku bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana bibir tipis Baekhyun itu tersenyum dengan miris, dia yang merasa simpati kemudian mendekat kearah kursi Baekhyun, memeluknya sembari memberikan bisikan semangat.

"Jangan khawatir Kyung, aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo, gadis itu menghapus setitik air mata diujung manik indahnya kemudian tersenyum kecil kearah Kyungsoo, mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya itu jika dia baik-baik saja. Ya, _tapi tidak dengan hatinya_.

"Lagi pula ini salahku. Aku yang dulu meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan. Jadi jika sekarang sudah menemukan penggantinya maka aku akan mengikhlaskannya."

Kyungsoo semakin sedih mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, karena berani bersumpah dia adalah _saksi hidup_ bagaimana beratnya hidup Baekhyun ketika memilih mengakhiri hubungan dengan kekasihnya itu. Dia melihat langsung bagaimana terpuruknya Baekhyun ketika dibulan-bulan pertama mereka memasuki masa kuliah. Gadis bermata sipit itu bahkan menutup hatinya rapat-rapat karena dia dengan sengaja menjaga hatinya untuk orang terkasihnya. Baekhyun hanya berharap jika dia pulang nanti, dia bisa memperbaiki semuanya dan kembali bersama.

Tapi mendengar mantan kekasih Baekhyun itu sudah memiliki orang lain bahkan bertunangan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa memberi semangat agar sahabatnya itu tetap tegar. Kyungsoo bahkan berniat mencari tahu siapa mantan kekasih Baekhyun itu dan mengatakan bagaimana Baekhyun yang terus menjaga cintanya sucinya. Tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mencari tau dimana. Jangankan rupanya seperti apa, namanya saja Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Baekhyun seolah menutup rapat identitas lelaki itu.

Merasa suasana keduanya yang menjadi sendu, Baekhyun kemudian mencoba mencairkannya agar kembali seperti semula.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas sesuatu yang sedih-sedih. Ini masih siang dan aku masih memiliki setengah hari lagi. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa hariku dengan sendu. Jadi mari kita alihkan topik pembicaraannya."

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kecil mencoba membuat suasana menyenangkan kembali, dia kemudian mulai mencoba mengintrogasi sahabatnya yang sering tidak beradi dikantornya belakangan ini.

"Ku dengar kau jarang pergi ke kantor ya? Lihat kau bahkan sekarang mengenakan pakaian yang bukan untuk bekerja. Jadi kemana kau pergi selama ini hm?"

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo tajam, mata sipitnya mengintimidasi Kyungsoo dengan memandangnya dari atas kebawah. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana temannya itu yang terlihat gugup dikursinya. Mata sipitnya semakin memicing ketika mendapati plester yang menempel dijari manis Kyungsoo. Seinggatnya temannya satu itu semacam putri raja yang tidak mungkin mendapat luka sedikitpun, jadi jelas sebuah plester dengan motif pinguin itu menarik perhatiannya.

Sedang Kyungsoo jadi merona sendiri ketika mendapati Baekhyun menatap lekat kearah jarinya yang diplester. Dia jadi malu sendiri ketika mengingat kejadian di toko bunga Jongin tadi.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, dasar ceroboh." Jongin melepaskan jemari Kyungsoo dari mulutnya saat dirasa darah sudah berhenti mengalir, dia lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sejenak untuk mengambil sebuah plester dan memasangkannya dengan manis di jemarinya.

"Terimakasih." Kyungsoo berkata dengan manis, nyaris mencicit. Disaat itulah dia merasakan wajahnya merona, Jongin ternyata _gentle_ juga.

Kyungsoo kembali merona jika mengingat kejadian itu, dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir Jongin yang menyesap jarinya. Ah, jangan lupakan juga wajah cemberut Arin, haha. Dia fikir bocah ingusan yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu bisa mengalahkannya? Cih.

Baekhyun semakin dibuat curiga pada Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum seorang sendiri dengan pipi yang merona parah. Hm, dia mencium sesuatu disini.

"Jadi... bisa kau jelaskan padaku Kyung?"

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan polos, gadis itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya membuat Baekhyun jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya. Tapi kemudian dengan cepat gadis bermata bulat itu meraih tasnya, mengecup pipi Baekhyun cepat sebelum berlari keluar dari café tempatnya makan siang dengan Baekhyun, bisa dia dengar bagaimana Baekhyun yang berteriak kepadanya untuk meminta penjelasan.

Tapi Kyungsoo yang jahil hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan terus berlari keluar dari café, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang hanya bisa terkekeh dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Dia yakin 100% jika ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kyungsoo. Lihat saja bagaimana gadis itu mencoba menghindari pertanyaannya.

Tapi tunggu saja nanti, Baekhyun akan membuat Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya tentang rahasia yang dia sembunyikan darinya.

Tapi tak lama senyuman itu menjadi luntur saat ingatannya kembali kepada _cinta pertamanya_. Baekhyun menghela nafas karena lagi-lagi sesak kembali menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau pasti kuat Baek. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Jadi ayo kembali bekerja, semangat Baekhyuniee~" Ujarnya mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri dengan lengkungan senyuman yang sayangnya kemudian patah dan hancur.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 _Thanks for review_

 _See next chap ya :*_

* * *

 **#HappyKAISOODay #HappyKADIDay #HappyNINIDUDUDay #HappyBEARPINGUINDay #HappyB'DayMyParentsforExo Love you all the best pokoknys, tambah badas + tambas imut ya kalian berdua berharap moment kalian makin banyak dan segera go public kalo bisa XD**


End file.
